particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Badara
Badara, officially known as the People's Republic Of Badara, is an island nation in the continent of Majatra. Cildania lies to the north-east, Saridan to the east, while Kafuristan lies to the south of the country. Etymology The name "Badara" means "nation" in the country's local Majatran dialect. This name was first adopted in 1882 following the country's absorbtion into the Dundorfian Reich and has remained ever since. Previously the country was known as the Mu'tasim Sultanate, owing its name to the dominant tribe between the 1300s and 1800s. History Main Article: Badaran History Government And Politics RMain Article: Government and Politics of Badara Geography Badara consists of two large islands, Mu'tasim in the north and Nashwa in the south, located off the coast of Majatra. It is in a key strategic military and trading position due to its close proximity to Majatra, Seleya, and the Aldegar Canal. The coastal regions of the country are relatively green and subtropical while central regions are arid and covered in sand dunes and deserts. Despite its warm climate the country has a number of major rivers and oases which, alongside man-made lakes, provide enough drinking water for the entire country. Coastal and oasis regions are dominated by date palms, the country's national symbol. However, in desert regions flora is extremely sparse, with grasses, cacti, and thorn bushes being the few types of plants that can survive the harsh climate. The country's national animal is the Badaran camel which flourishes in the country's environment. Oryx, leopards, tuna, sharks, and whales are also common in the country. The climate of Badara is subtropical-arid with hot summers and cold winters. In the summer temperatures often soar to 45°C - 50°C in central desert regions. In coastal regions during the summer temperatures often remain around 35°C. Violent dust storms are frequent in the summer. During the winter temperatures are around 10°C - 15°C nation-wide. Rainfall averages around 5 inches in central regions to 15 inches annually in coastal regions. Economy A third of the country's economy relies on oil revenues. Petroleum and natural gas exports play an important role in the Badaran economy and Badara also relies heavily on exports of natural resources such as copper, iron, and marble. Badara also has a sizeable agricultural sector and is a leading exporter of dates and limes. In recent years Badaran governments have attempted to cut the country's dependency on oil exports by diversifying the economy. Currently the financial, tourism and construction sectors are receiving heavy investment in a bid to boost the economy. Demographics An Asli population lived on the islands for thousands of years before Majatrans from the continent, predominantly Kafuristan, settled on the coastal regions of the islands in the 1250s. The five emirates of Badara were united in 1376 by Emir Azahari of Sumilkando who established the Mu'tasim Sultanate. The first use of the country's modern name, Badara, was in 1882 as the country became known as the Badaran Protectorate, a part of the Dundorfian Reich. *78% Majatran *8% Badaran Bedouin *5% Asli *3% Duntrekker *3% Dundorfian *2% Luthorian *1% Cildanian Culture Badaran culture is heavily influenced by the Ahmadi religion and the country is the home of the Sacred Mosque. Majatrans and the Majatran language are the dominant demographic and language groups although the country is home to nomadic Badaran Bedouins and a small Asli population remains on the islands.Category:Badara Category:Majatra